Beginnings
by Aaiiry
Summary: Kay, Cloud and Sephiroth grew up in the same lab in this fic, as in many others....but what if there were more surviving children? This only has a trailer thingie so far...it's like the opening to a video game!......R+R or i will never post AGAIN! EVER!!!
1. trailer!!

^^' sorry about how I haven't written ANYTHING yet.....well....I've *gasp* acted out some of it....and it was good... but it's not written. so nyah! XP If typed movie trailers were your're idea, please tell me so I can give you some credit...but....oh well, here's the story! (or trailer) I LOVE X- OVERS!!!! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*black screen phases to white*  
  
"Shizoku katakoi....Cloud." The screen flashes white, and a young Sephiroth appears with a green materia and throws it at the camera when it activates. The green light envelops the screen, and a girl with russet brown hair appears, bloody, and whispers: "Your're my family guys...............shizoku katakoi*." a very young Cloud is shown on a black screen, and when it flashes white, he grows older. This is repeated several times until he is shown as the Cloud we all know. Aeris is shown being stabbed through, and Sephiroth's icy stare is also shown. The girl with russet hair is shown again, hugging none other than Fox, from STAR FOX!! (yea, you heard me....)Peppy walks up to Fox and the girl holding bandages. SAMUS (*grins evilly* I luv you too everybody!!) holds that gun arm thingie to Falco and Slippy. "Where am I....?" Screen quickly flashes white, and Cloud is shown playing the Lunar(?) Harp to awaken the forest. Fox is again shown with the russet haired girl, but running through gun fire this time. The Girl is shown standing on her own with many gunshot wounds, Fox laying behind her, wounded. Barret is shown looking to the side, Cid shown dropping a cigarette out of his mouth, Sephiroth as a toddler talking to a another young child, and Hojo is shown with a syringe that's liquid is tuning from green, black, to white, then green again, the process repeats until the screen washes completely white. "failure....." The screen flashes once again with the faces of avalanche, Tifa, Aeris, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Cait Sith(reeve is shown with a shilouette), Red XIII, and the screen lingers on Cloud's face.  
  
"Your're my family. All of us. Were're family." "Hear hear!"  
  
(bit 'o humor:) BOOM ~BEGINNINGS~ Hojo will be overthrown. We will all be saved. Fall 2002  
  
  
  
"Cloud. Sephiroth. I'm waiting for you. Were're all family."  
  
"Hey Cloud? Uhm.....Kisumaaku*...."  
  
*shizoku katakoi - unrequited love for family *Kisumakku - READ THE STORY! 


	2. Lab Tots

hey!! anybody like this ficcy?! PLEASE R+R OR I WILL JUST DIE!!! *R+R*!!!!!! yes.....I M THE GREAT AAAAAAAAAALLLLMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *giggles madly again*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"AH!! They're so adoreable!!!" a blonde nurse squealed.  
  
  
  
Five babies sat in a neat row, with varying ages. the nurse looked from each one to the next, counting. "One, two, three, four....five........Hojo..weren't there six babies?" she looked around the room, and spotted a test tube with a newborn baby floating in it. She smiled. "Six."  
  
  
  
A young child of three watched a nurse adress his 'father', as people had called the man he called Hojo. He felt a small hand grab his hand, which was equally small. "Sephy! I'm scared!" He frowned at the small girl. "Geoff me!"  
  
  
  
The nurse picked up the small redheaded child before a fight could unnesisarilly start. "Hojo....do the others have names?"  
  
  
  
"no." He stated coldly. She shivered at his words. She shrugged it off and smiled at the toddler. "Then your're name'll be Vikki!"  
  
  
  
".............project.....vikki." He turned his back to the nurse and scribbled on his notepad. She promptly stuck her tounge out at him.  
  
  
  
She systematically went through, naming the toddlers, ages ranging 2 through 3. Peter, the mousy haired two-year-old little boy, screamed under her touch. Lily, the sunny little two-and-a-half year old girl, was going to be named 'Sunny', but Hojo frowned upon the name. After every name, he muttered something that should not be heard by three-year-olds, and scribbled 'project', and the child's name. She went to the test tube, and found the spiky-haired newborn.  
  
  
  
"Hmm...your're going to be Cloud."she smiled through the glass.  
  
  
  
"Wait." Hojo reached for the life support button on the test tube. "This one's a failure. I forgot to turn it off." At that exact moment, two children could be heard creaming in and out of the lab. A doctor burst through the door, holding his own baby girl, screaming baby number one. his nametag read 'Professor Gast'.  
  
  
  
"What in Yevon's* alma mater is going on in here?" He screeched.  
  
  
  
"Just throwing away the failures." Hojo simply replied. Prof. Gast walked up to Hojo, and prompty slapped him. "None of these babies are failures. Just do your job. No killing babies." The nurse got a thoughtful expression. She picked up the last baby girl. "Alma."  
  
The chibi-sephiroth crawled over to the girl that had been placed on the table next to him. "Amla huh?" He pouted. "I got stucked wif a dumb name." She giggled. "Whaf yur name then?"  
  
"sephwoth." He pursed his lips into a pout again. "I hate it." When she giggled again, sephiroth stared at her, as if he were in love. Although, love was not in his vocabulary. "I wike yurs name." She grinned at him. "ish purty."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
There! the first formal chapter. I hope for your sake that you review, and for all you non-members.......after I get this damn thing fixed you can review too. I may abandon some other stories......but........this is not likely to be. soooooooooo........ ^^ ' I'M NOT TELLING WHAT HAPPENS!!!! well...maybe a tiny spoiler. *kisumakku - something very visible on tha neck that's red.  
  
*Yevon's Alma Mater - My cousin says God's alma mater, but yevon's more haha-finalfantasy stuff. hey but for all you japanese ppl out here........SUTEKI DA NE?!  
  
end chapter one  
  
R+R OR I WILL COMMIT SUICIDE!!!!!!!(just a joke guys! *ppl in whit coats take her away to a soft, padded room with no sharp edges* DAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! LAST TIME I MAKE A JOKE!) ^^ ' r+r pwease? (holds a dagger to sephy menicingly) 


End file.
